


i want you to stay

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, some sort of modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: "Oh, is your sister leaving? A shame, I was going to talk to her about leading the choir. Although, you're still here, so I suppose that's enough."Raven turns around at the sound of the familiar voice, making a strangled noise once he realizes just how close Lucius is. He's unable to tear his gaze away from the other male's sparkling eyes, the tiny curl of his lips as a smile spreads across his face -Shit, Raven thinks. I do like Lucius.





	i want you to stay

**Author's Note:**

> they're so??gay???i cant believe this . theyre so gay . looks at their supports they

Things that Raven had hoped to never encounter in his life, ever again: the beautiful boy who had saved his ass on the first day of high school.

 

Things that Raven encountered anyway: him.

 

The memory of their first meeting still burns in his mind. Raven had been walking home from school - he still hadn't figured out the public transportation system yet - when two thugs from his old neighborhood decided to approach him.

 

"Would you look at that," one of them drawled. "Rich boy ain't so rich now, eh?"

 

"Such a shame, what happened to your parents." The other twirls a stick menacingly. "You think anyone would miss you if we did the same to you?"

 

Raven's blood rushed to his head. He couldn't see clearly, not while he was filled with so much  _rage,_ and he was just about to drop his backpack and rush in when -

 

"That's enough. Please stop bullying this poor child."

 

An unfamiliar voice drifted through the air, soft in volume but firm in tone.

 

"Yeah? And who're you to tell us what to do?" The second thug laughed tonelessly, leering at the blonde who had just stepped onto the scene. "Hey, you look like you could use a little roughhousing yourself - "

 

Raven closed his eyes when he heard two well-placed punches, not wanting to see some stupid bystander get injured because of him, but they flew back open in surprise when the same delicate voice from before huffed gently.

 

"It's safe to open your eyes now; those idiots have been taken care of. What were they thinking, fighting a high school student?"

 

"I could've taken them, you know," Raven scowled, hoisting his backpack back onto his shoulder. "I'm not...delicate."

 

 _Like you._ He didn't say those words out loud, but the other boy's eyebrows quirked upwards in understanding.

 

"I think you'll find that I can hold my own well enough."

 

"Yeah, well, I'm not about to find that out anytime soon, because  _I'm_ going home." Raven spun on one heel, waving dismissively. "Goodbye."

 

(The entire way home, he tried not to dwell on how much his savior had looked like an angel with the sun shining down on him.)

 

* * *

 

That was years ago. Ever since then, Raven had dodged any hints of blond hair and light blue clothing in the hallways, only relaxing when he was in class or at home. It was unreasonable, he knew that, but Raven just did not want to deal with good-looking males who were just too observant for their own good.

Unfortunately, all of Raven's avoiding couldn't help him now, because he was standing face-to-face with said blonde, heart practically jumping out of his chest, trying not to stare at the smiling eyes in front of him.

 

"Uh," he states intelligibly, scrambling to remember what name that Priscilla, his sister, had called out only moments before. "You're Lucius?"

 

"I am, yes." Lucius's eyes - god, what was with those eyes - crinkle pleasantly. "And you're Priscilla's brother? Raven?"

 

Raven grunts in response.

 

"Well, what brings you to church? I can't say that I've seen you around often."

 

"Do I need a reason?" Nevertheless, Raven jabs a thumb at Priscilla, who was chatting politely with one of the priests. "My sister wanted me to listen to her sing in the choir, so I let her drag me here. That's about it."

 

"I see. And did you like it? The choir, I mean."

 

Raven shrugs. "It's not half bad. Isn't really my type of music, though."

 

Lucius hums quietly. "No, I can't imagine that it would be."

 

Frowning, Raven opens his mouth to retaliate with a "how would you know," but his sister cuts him off before he can get a single word out.

 

"Raven! There you are." Priscilla wanders over and tugs on Raven's sleeve. "Can we go now? The service is over."

 

"Don't do that." Raven mumbles, absentmindedly swatting Priscilla's hand away. "And yeah, let's go. It was getting boring here, anyway."

 

A flicker of hurt crosses Lucius's face, but he composes himself quickly. "Well, it's been nice talking to you. I hope you have a good day."

 

"You too."

 

Sticking both hands in his pockets, Raven trudges after his sister, but his step falters when he reaches the end of the aisle.

 

"Hey - Lucius, was it?" Raven calls over his shoulder, taking a small amount of satisfaction in the way that Lucius starts. "I'll see you around."

 

(He carries around the memory of Lucius's radiant smile for the next few days.)

 

* * *

 

 

Raven doesn't go to church.

 

In fact, Raven had never set foot in a church in his life before last week, so he doesn't know why he's pacing back and forth in the parking lot of the Church of St. Elimine, glaring at the large wooden doors as if they had done him a disservice.

 

He's so caught up in his thoughts, wondering  _why the hell am I here when I really don't need to be_ , that Raven doesn't even notice Lucius exiting the church until he lets out a small noise of surprise.

 

"Oh! Hello, Raven. Nice to see you, although...did you walk here on your own?"

 

Raven scuffs his sneakers against the gravel, sending a few stray pieces flying. "Well...last time I saw you walking by yourself, and I thought that. Maybe. You'd want some company?"

 

Lucius just blinks in shock.

 

Embarrassed, Raven turns away and marches towards the exit. "You know what, never mind, this was a dumb idea - "

 

"N-No! I mean, if you're offering, I might as well take you up on that."

 

Raven looks to his right, mildly surprised to actually find Lucius falling into step next to him, short, quick strides matching Raven's own longer ones. "Well, where do you live? I may have seen you walking, but I don't actually know where you live."

 

"Just two blocks from here. It's not too far, which is why I usually walk to and from church. I'm more worried about you, though - how far is your house?"

 

"...Close enough," Raven mutters. "Enough about this. What do you even do in that church of yours?"

 

At that, Lucius's face lights up.

 

They end up chatting for the rest of the walk; Lucius talks animatedly about the legend of St. Elimine and their beliefs, Raven simple nods and makes noises of agreement whenever appropriate.

 

(It's not that Raven doesn't appreciate the mythology or the religion - he does, he really does, but every time he tries to make eye contact with Lucius to show that he's paying attention. he gets distracted by a flutter of delicate fingers, a glowing halo of golden hair, a - )

 

"...ven? Raven, are you listening?"

 

Raven blinks twice, forcing himself to focus back onto a nearby tree, a passing car, anything but the distraction next to him. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm - did you say something?"

 

Lucius smiles, peering at Raven curiously. "We're here."

 

"...Oh."

 

Raven stares at the tiny apartment in front of them, seemingly squished between two larger buildings, trying to fathom how someone could even fit themselves, let alone their belongings, into such a tiny space.

 

"It's...not much, I know, but ever since I moved out and my parents passed away, I've been living with the bare necessities." Lucius tilts his head towards the sky, his smile turning into something shyer. "Besides, ism't this rather befitting of a future priest?"

 

"A future..." Unable to help himself, Raven raises an eyebrow. "So you've already decided? That's what you want to be for the rest of your life?"

 

"Well, yes...I've grown rather attached to religion over the years because of how much it's helped me. Besides, I want to help others as well."

 

"What, like you helped me all those years ago?"

 

That gets a chuckle out of Lucius. "Preferably in a less violent manner, but yes."

 

A moment of silence passes, in which both males can't decide if they'd rather stare at the apartment or at each other.

 

Finally, Lucius clears his throat, breaking the sudden tension. "By the way, there's a...celebration, of sorts, two weeks from now, for St. Elimine. Do you think...would you be able to come?"

 

Raven has to restrain himself from breaking into surprised laughter at the nervousness on Lucius's face; he didn't seem much like the type of person who would get nervous over such a small thing.

 

But there Lucius was, eyes not quite meeting Raven's, twisting a lock of hair between his fingers. Raven's laugh dies in his throat, and he shrugs noncommittally, hoping that his face wasn't as red as he thought it was,

 

"Yeah, why not," he mumbles. "I don't think I have anything that weekend, so I'll drop by when I get the chance.:

 

"I'll look forward to that, then."

 

Lucius grins suddenly, and brings one of his hands up to tentatively pat Raven's back. "Well, I need to get going - so should you, to be honest - but I'll see you around?"

 

Raven looks away, trying to hide the stupid grin that threatened to break out across his face.

 

"Yeah. See you."

 

* * *

 

 

Naturally, Priscilla had been taken aback when Raven asked if he could tag along when she went to church on St. Elimine's day.

 

"Why?" she'd inquired as politely as she could, simply raising an eyebrow in Raven's direction instead of teasing him outright. "You've never expressed any interest in going to church before."

 

"I...sort of...promised a friend that I'd go, and I don't want to make a bad impression on him, alright? That's all there is to it." Raven scowled, praying that his sister wouldn't continue with her line of questioning.

 

He had let out a sigh of relief that day  when Priscilla turned back around to continue sorting through her papers. Now, sitting shotgun in Priscilla's rather cramped car, Raven realizes that he had spoken far too soon.

 

"So, about this friend of yours." Priscilla brushes a few locks of hair back from her face so she can properly see Raven's face. "It's Lucius, isn't it?"

 

Unable to say anything, Raven just silently chokes on his water.

 

"I thought so." Priscilla directs a small smile in Raven's direction, which he pretends not to see. "You two seem rather close, have you...were you already friends, before?"

 

"Not really, no, unless you count getting saved from a fight once in ninth grade a good friendship.

 

"Oh. Well, you seemed to hit it off, anyway. And there's something else that I can't quite put my finger on, but..." Priscilla shrugs. "I'll figure it out eventually."

 

_What did she mean, something she couldn't put her finger on? There's no way - does she know that I'm attracted towards -_

  
The car splutters to a stop, jerking Raven out of his thoughts. Sighing, Priscilla gives the dashboard a few gentle pats, then glances at Raven.

 

"We're here. You ready to go?"

 

Instead of answering, Raven just unceremoniously forces the car door open. "Does that really matter? We have to go in, anyway."

 

He swears he can hear Priscilla mumble  "haven't changed a  bit, haven't you" under her breath, but before he can shoot back a remark of his own, he spots a familiar figure in the crush of people.

 

"Raven!" Lucius calls, extending his own arm above the crowd and waving. Raven watches as Lucius says a hasty goodbye to whoever he was talking to and weaves his way to Raven's side.

 

"So you did come," Lucius smiles, slightly out of breath. "I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten."

 

"I don't break promises to my friends, I'm not that awful." Raven mumbles, trying to restrain the tiny bubble of happiness threatening to spill out just from being with Lucius again.

 

"So you do consider us to be friends? That's a nice thought."

 

Twisting one of the overly-long sleeves of his robe, Lucius turns back around to survey the celebration. "So, do you want me to show you around, or do you want to explore on your own?"

 

Raven knew that he could have refused the offer - he could have tagged along Priscilla, he could have wandered around aimlessly, he could have even  _left_ right then and there, but Raven was weak, and he wanted so badly to see Lucius's face light back up with excitement while talking about something that he loved.

 

"...Alright. Lead the way."

 

Practically beaming, Lucius grabs Raven's hand and starts leading him into the church.

 

Raven thinks that he dies a little on the inside.

 

* * *

 

 

A good two hours later, both males collapse onto a stone bench, far enough from the festivities that the noise wasn't overwhelming, but near enough so that they would be able to keep an eye on everything.

 

"So? Fun?" Lucius lets his head hang backwards, staring at the sky.

 

Raven raises a shoulder. "I wouldn't say that this is my type of party, but you guys aren't just a bunch of stuffy old monks, after all."

 

"What, did you really think that church was a roomful of people reading out of a book?" Lucius side eyes Raven, amusement clear on his face. "Maybe I should bring you to church sometime."

 

Raven makes a face, causing both of them to burst into laughter - Raven's atheism had become somewhat of an inside joke, rather than a point of conflict (which Raven was grateful for every day).

 

Suddenly, Lucius sits up straight, a slight frown crossing his face. "My apologies, I think that my pastor is calling me. Talk to you later?"

 

"It's not like I'm going anywhere. Go do what you have to do." Raven waves Lucius off, leaning against the back of the bench, closing his eyes in anticipation of a nice, relaxing nap -

 

"Hey, there. Mind if I join you?"

 

Internally groaning, Raven shuffles just a little to the side. "Go ahead. It's not like I can stop you."

 

Priscilla slides onto the seat next to Raven, offering a small smile. "So. You like him, don't you?"

 

Raven's head snaps up, and he quickly scans their surroundings to make sure their topic of conversation wasn't anywhere near them.

 

"Don't say it that  _l_ _oudly,_ someone might hear," he hisses. "And besides, where did you even get that idea?"

 

Priscilla sighs, bringing up a hand to count off of. "One, the way you look at him, like he's Elimine herself. Two, you actually apologize after arguing, which is something that you never do. Three, you walk home with him from church every day, even though I know that you're tired from work and that you don't even go to church."

 

She pauses, fingers dangling in the air. "Shall I go on?"

 

"Please don't, you're embarrassing me enough as it is." Raven grimaces. "Besides, even if I did like him...he's going to be a priest. And we're both men. That sounds like a recipe for disaster."

 

"Mmm, I don't know. Lucius doesn't seem like the type of person who would care about that,"

 

Suddenly, Priscilla pulls out her phone, pretending to look at something important. "Well, I've got to go. See you later!"

 

"Wait! What do you mean? Where are you going?" Raven calls after his sister's retreating back, but the only response that he gets is a far-too-cheerful wave.

 

"Oh, is your sister leaving? A shame, I had hoped to talk with her about leading 

the choir. Although, you're still here, so I suppose that's enough."

Raven turns around at the sound of the familiar voice, making a strangled noise once he realizes just how close Lucius is. He's unable to tear his gaze away from the other male's sparkling eyes, the tiny curl of his lips as a smile spreads across his face -

 _Shit,_ Raven thinks.  _I do like Lucius._

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks and dozens of phone calls later, and Raven finds himself sitting in his backyard at night, a large blanket on the ground, waiting for Lucius to arrive.

 

He can't help constantly checking the time - first, five minutes had passed since their agreed-upon time, then ten, now it was almost fifteen, where  _was_ Lucius -

 

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

 

Startled, Raven jumps to his feet, but immediately relaxes when he sees the blonde. "Hey. So you found the spare keys?"

 

Lucius turns in the direction of Raven's voice, dangling a set of keys from his right hand. "Yeah. Sorry I took so long, one of the kids at the daycare simply refused to let me go until her parents arrived. I love children, but..."

 

Raven laughs, gesturing to the blanket he had set up. "No worries. Come over here, I've got a blanket on the ground; we can get a perfect view of the stars here."

 

He doesn't turn around, for fear that he'll be caught staring, but the sudden warmth at his side when Lucius does join him is unmistakable,

 

Lucius turns his face to the sky, inhaling sharply. "Oh - oh my, it really is beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen this many stars in the sky, to be honest."

 

"Yeah, 'cause it's perfect here. No stupid light pollution, no trees, just you and the sky. I think I spend more time out here in the dark than actually in my house."

 

"I don't blame you at all." Lucius laughs, a soft sound that still manages to worm its way into Raven's brain. "Besides, I - oh, look! It's starting!"

 

Sure enough, tiny streaks of light began to make their way across the inky night sky. Both males cast their gazes upwards to stare at the passing shooting stars, silently making their wishes.

 

When it's all over, Raven clears his throat to break the silence. "What did you wish for?"

 

Lucius innocently bats his eyelashes. "I'm afraid I don't quite catch what you mean."

 

"You can't fool me. I know you've heard of wishing on a shooting star. So tell me, what did you wish for?"

 

"Mmm, you got me there." Laughing, Lucius clasps his hands around his legs. "It's nothing much, though. I just wished for everyone around me to find happiness, one way or another."

 

Raven rolls his eyes. "You really are a saint, aren't you?"

 

"I have been told multiple times that I have the right personality." Gently, Lucius nudges Raven with his shoulder. "Your turn, now. What was your wish?"

 

Slightly embarrassed, Raven averts his eyes from Lucius, choosing instead to focus on the distant skyline. "Just...someone to come home to. Someone that'll be willing to share their life with me, and, maybe, make home a little less lonely. Elimine knows I'm perfectly fine with being single, but..."

 

A moment of comfortable silence. Then -

 

Lucius twists around, laying his head on Raven's shoulder.

 

"I think," he says quietly, "that I'd like to be that person. If you would have me."

 

"W-What are you - " Raven splutters, thankful that it's too dark for Lucius to see how _red_  his face must be. "Are you - are you really saying that - "

 

"- That I've grown rather fond of you? Yes. I wouldn't know, but I have a strong suspicion that I may be in love with you."

 

"That's - I - I mean, me too, but I - "

 

 Lucius beams, then, and even though they're sitting under a sky crowded with stars, a tiny part of Raven's brain insists that  _the man in front of him was more beautiful than any star up there -_

 

"I'm...glad, to say the least. Now, er, do you know what happens next? Because I can't say that I'm well-versed in how relationships work - "

 

Without another word, Raven leans down to kiss the man he was finally,  _finally_ allowed to love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i have gone to church Exactly Once in my life so i'm sincerely sorry if i got anything wrong aaAAAAA
> 
> 2) priscilla and raven's relationship here is. yeah i know it's not exactlh canon but it's the kind of relationship i WISH they'd had so. gestures at fic
> 
> 3) i died 148808688348 times writing this ohhh my god


End file.
